Bittersweet
by So Zetta Slow
Summary: Flashes and crashes aren't enough to scare Axel. Akuroku. Fluff n' stuff. AU


**A/N:** I have failed yet another year. And this year was extra special—it was Roxas Sandwich Day (08-13-08) This was intentioned to be posted on Akuroku Day, but alas, I procrastinated…again. Just a random drabble my brain spit at me during a hard thunderstorm. It doesn't really have a _certain_ plot, but that's why I call it a drabble. It's supposed to be fun and sweet and…to the point, maybe? Anyways, I hope I didn't kill the definition much.

Anyways, happy belated Akuroku Day! Oh, and just a little note: Axel and Roxas's house is one of those Japanese ones.

**Disclaimer:** They lied all along. Dreams _don't _come true. Deal with it.

**«-- ° º ° --»**

Bittersweet

**«-- ° º ° --»**

A small blond boy followed his curious instincts and jogged over to the glass sliding door. Craning his neck to look beyond the tree in the yard, Roxas was eager to see what was making such loud roars and flashes. His blue eyes darted left and right, above and below.

"Perhaps…a lion. Or a bear even…" Roxas's boyish voice was soft and laced with fascination. Mouth hanging open idly, the blond wore a blank expression as he stared out into the rain. Axel crept around with a stupid look; his bare feet carried him toward his beloved blond. Draping a lanky arm over Roxas's shoulder, the redhead bent down for a soft kiss. A small squeaking noise escaped Roxas, and they laughed at how silly it sounded. Roxas quickly returned the affection; he was perfectly content with his boyfriend's sweet affection.

More crashes and booms sounded and made Roxas jump. He shivered from the shock.

"Bears and lions don't live in Japan, Rox. It's just a thunderstorm. They don't last long." Axel grinned wildly, obviously amused at Roxas's childish behavior. Roxas lightly swatted at the redhead's face with a soft frown. Of course, Roxas wasn't intending on hurting his beloved Axel. No. He just wanted to convince Axel he wasn't afraid of a little rain. Okay, a lot of rain…

Axel grinned humorously, wanting to play along. Flipping his slender fingers through golden locks, the redhead continued to watch the changes in Roxas's expressions and body language. Even the slightest jerk or wince amused the older boy immensely.

Roxas's eyes narrowed, and he pressed his forehead forcefully against the window. Hot waves of breath fogged the sturdy glass, and Roxas rubbed a flat hand on the smudge to clear it away. The blond pouted when another spot appeared. Another after that. Roxas groaned in annoyance and stomped childishly in place. Being a neat freak and somewhat a perfectionist, the blond wasn't too thrilled about the blurry splotches. Roxas glared at them as if they were his worst enemy. Axel quirked a brow at his boyfriend, a surprised grin gracing his features.

"Calm down, babe! It's just a little spot. Here, let me take care of it." Axel winked at Roxas and gave him the ever-reassuring thumbs-up. The blond looked up at his redhead, and his mouth hung slackly open. Not really knowing what to say about Axel's offer, Roxas nodded nonchalantly and focused his eyes back outside.

With just a swift hand-over-glass movement, Axel made quick work of the bothersome mark. Roxas raised his brows, greatly impressed, and he smiled gratefully. Axel blushed. Being a modest young man, Axel waved his hands in the air as he repeated words and compliments like "It's not big deal, really!" and "You could've done better, Rox!"

But Roxas shook his head and contradicted every comment with more praise for Axel. In all honesty, the sixteen-year-old knew it wasn't that big of an accomplishment, but he was extremely grateful for Axel's help. Thinking of a sweet way to express his gratitude, Roxas smiled and settled for the usual. His arms snaked around Axel's thin waist. Roxas buried his face in the redhead's side and nuzzled him gently. Bringing up a hand to Axel's smooth cheek, Roxas caressed the redhead's face with a thumb. He repeatedly swept over the attractive tattoos under the redhead's eyes, but with each sweep, Roxas found them more and more mesmeric. Axel felt his stomach heat up, and his face flushed.

"Shut up, Axel," Roxas started not so romantically, and he received puzzled glances from said boy. "Stop being so modest. If it hadn't been for your skillful act, I would've driven myself senile trying to rid the glass of those dirt spots! So just shut up and be cocky already! I won't mind, really!" Roxas's voice hitched from his soft laughter. Axel couldn't help but grin stupidly at the younger boy's words. Roxas's voice had been laced with so much love and so much humor that Axel was at a loss of words for a few minutes. Taking Roxas's suggestion in, the redhead decided it was time to act his age—even if it was only for a few moments. Axel didn't want to ignore Roxas's proposal for it would deeply upset his love.

"_Time to act eighteen. Proud, cocky, over-confident. _Rude._ I'll try just for a few seconds—for Roxas…" _The redhead puffed out his chest and straightened his posture.

Roxas raised a brow at him. The blond's lips curled back into a teasing smirk. Axel could just smell the beginnings of Roxas's witty jokes, and he chuckled playfully.

"Ugh!" Axel's exasperated cry wavered into Roxas's awaiting ears, and the blond's playful expression quickly turned into that of a boy who had succeeded in hacking the school system—amused and a little bit shocked. Axel sighed and rapidly raked fingers though his crimson spikes, making them even more gravity defying. "Sorry. It's just too hard for me. I'll try and be cockier another time, m'kay?"

Roxas snorted and clicked his tongue dismissively. Axel smiled warmly, and craning his neck, he pecked a gentle kiss on top of Roxas's head. The smaller boy let out a satisfied sigh, and he nestled against Axel's warm, protective body. The two boys exchanged warm smiles and whispered sweet nothings as the rain pelted the roof routinely. Roxas closed his eyes. He thought the rhythmic pattering was quite relaxing…

"You know," Axel started as he cradled the blond in his arms and rocked their bodies back and forth. "Today is our anniversary." Roxas nodded because he was fully aware that today was their special day. Roxas's silent approval confirmed that he was paying attention, and Axel continued cheerfully and affectionately.

"Since our plans got cancelled for the day…instead of staying indoors and watching the downpour from here…I thought it would be even more romantic if we watched the rain fall from outside," Axel softly finished. He directed his eyes downward to look at his boyfriend in the eyes. Roxas tilted his head upward to deepen their gazes. Trailing slender fingers along Axel's smooth jaw line the blond wore a hesitant expression. Axel smiled sweetly, oblivious to the negative thoughts running through Roxas's mind. Axel's stomach burned with heat, and Roxas's affection was only promoting it more.

"A-Axel…you sure you want to go out in the middle of a t-thunderstorm? I-I m-mean…we'll get all wet! And we'll be soaked during tonight's session!" Roxas stuttered frantically. Secretly, he didn't want to go out at all. No, Roxas was too afraid—deathly afraid, even. And even though he _knew_ Axel would be right by his side to sooth him with loving words, Roxas was still wary and didn't want to risk getting electrocuted. If that happened, there would not be a romantic session for sure…

"We don't have to if you're uncomfortable about it. But I thought it would be fine, since I bought these durable umbrellas on my way home…"

Roxas gaped in disbelief as the portable, waterproof domes were thrust into his face. He was thrilled that his sweet Axel was thoughtful enough to make sure Roxas and he had a fun anniversary this year, but honestly, Roxas hated them. And it killed him that he felt the way he did. But one step in the storm and Roxas would start bawling. And that would just crush Axel's brilliant idea of innocent romance. They would share passionate, not-so innocent love later in the day. The very thought made Roxas's heart skip a beat. The blond had to admit it _—_he was excited.

The blond shot savage glares at the two umbrellas. As his eyes flitted from on to the other, Roxas bit his cheek and groaned. _"You're so lucky you're from Axel. Oh ho, if you weren't…" _Roxas made a disgusted face at the domes, and he even stuck a bit of his tongue out for emphasis. Axel caught all of Roxas's disapproving signs, and he frowned. The redhead was deeply disappointed. After all, he planned the idea all throughout the day because he knew the rain wouldn't let up. Axel didn't want their special day to go to waste…

Hastily, Axel hid the umbrellas behind his back before Roxas went berserk. Chuckling nervously with a lopsided grin, the redhead tried his best to calm the blond. Gently squeezing the younger boy's slender shoulders, Axel hoped it would ease him.

"It's okay, Roxas. I'll perfectly happy spending our day indoors with you," Axel softly whispered in said boy's ear. At this moment, Axel began to rub circles between Roxas's shoulder blades. Feeling the blond finally relax, the redhead chuckled. Axel crept around and sweetly stole kisses from Roxas's lips.

"I love you," Axel cooed, rubbing Roxas's stomach through his loosely fitting shirt. Roxas had to borrow one of Axel's garments for he had tripped and fallen in the mud upon entering the house. The stain would be painful to remove…

"We can go out. I'll be…fine since I'll be with you…" Roxas shifted his weight nervously as he peered into Axel's piercing green orbs. The redhead was shocked at his beloved's words, and he stuttered and panicked for an answer. Axel couldn't muster out a coherent reply. But the curling back of his lips into a toothy grin and the glinting of his eyes made up for it.

"Roxas—really, we don't have to! It was just a suggestion and_—_" Roxas brought up a finger and silenced the redhead. Smiling brightly, Roxas elevated his heels and stole a kiss from the older boy.

"A _pleasing_ suggestion at that," Roxas replied in all honesty. Wrinkling folds of Axel's sleeve in his tight hold, the blond skillfully slid the door to the opposite side.

Stepping out onto the deck, Roxas curled into Axel's chest and warily took steps. Axel snaked an arm around the blond's tiny waist and pulled him closer. Beaming down at him, Axel waited for Roxas's approval. Upon receiving a hesitant nod and a genuine smile, Axel lowered his body into a sitting position, taking Roxas down with him. Neatly tucking the blond between his legs, the redhead placed a flat hand on the slightly slippery surface and leaned back. Axel wrapped his free arm around Roxas for support and comforting purposes. Roxas was shaking wildly and whimpering quietly. Axel smiled, but he felt bad. After all, if pained him greatly to see Roxas like this—and it was partially his fault, too. But Roxas had agreed, meaning he wasn't upset in any way with Axel. But the redhead couldn't bring himself to think positively…

A streak of yellow tainted the stormy sky, and Roxas jumped automatically. Whipping his head around, the blond buried his face in Axel's chest. His hands clenched into tight fists as he rested one on each side of his head. Axel faked a smile, tightening his grip on the shaken boy.

"We can go inside now, Roxas. You don't seem to be having a good time. I'm sorry about that. I just thought…this would be a fun way to spend time together…" Axel faked more smiles and flashed them at Roxas to mask his disappointment. _"I'm sorry, Roxas…" _

Roxas pounded a fist gently on Axel's well-toned chest. "No. I don't want to ruin our anniversary. I'll be okay, Axel. I promise." To emphasize his brave statement—and to convince_ himself_—Roxas twisted his head around to face the storm. Trapping his bottom lip between his teeth, Roxas slowly focused his eyes on the storm.

Axel was touched. Roxas always had a knack for making Axel feel like the most important person in the world. And the redhead adored it whole-heartedly. The older boy adored the way Roxas expressed himself to him. From something as major as taking a punch to the face to protect Axel, or as small as courteously opening the door for him, the redhead _swore_ he was the luckiest man alive. Axel was proud—more than proud—with Roxas's determination and love for him. As a just reward, for sure, Axel would make sure Roxas had a chance to top tonight…

Tucking a thumb and a finger gently under the blond's chin and pushing up, Axel brought Roxas closer for a passionate kiss. It was quick because Roxas had pulled away to bravely watch the storm. Axel smiled, satisfied and amused.

Another bolt of golden light shattered the sky, and a loud roar brought ringing to both boys' ears. Roxas shook his head to rid his head of the sound. Droplets of rain spewed in all directions. Some drops landed on Axel's lean face, while others stung his eyes and made them water. Axel brought an arm to his face and rubbed at his eyes viciously. Roxas immediately took notice, and he instinctively blurted out apologies and requests for forgiveness. Axel chuckled humorously. Bending down to shower Roxas with kisses, the redhead couldn't resist a smile.

"You overreact too much, Rox. It was merely a few drops, that's all." Shaking a hand in the air dismissively, Axel continued to plant kisses after kisses on the boy's damp face. The redhead's 'kiss-showers' were most definitely more favored than bittersweet rain showers…

**«-- ° º ° --»**

"See? Not so bad, right?" Axel had switched their positions, and now the redhead sat cross-legged with Roxas's head lying on his lap. The two boys had been out in the rain for almost an hour. Axel smiled warmly down at Roxas and stole a kiss for the umpteenth time. Not that it was actually _stealing_ since Roxas appreciated them whole-heartedly and often returned the affection.

"I guess…not. B-but—now I'm curious!" Propping himself up on his knees, and then resting back on his calves, Roxas wore an eager expression. Axel quirked a brow at him, fully expressing his amusement and own curiosity.

"'Bout what?" Axel asked as a smile tugged at his lips. He slipped his hands under Roxas's underarms and hoisted the boy up and onto his lap. Roxas squeaked in surprise, but he soon found himself laughing when Axel began to tickle him mercilessly.

"How romantic would it be have tonight's plans in the rain?" Roxas simply replied. Axel's hands froze. The tickling ceased. A smile that was capable of winning a golden prize graced his handsome features. The redhead bent down to whisper in his small lover's ear.

"We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?"

**«-- ° º ° --»**

**A/N:** Hurr hurr… my sister is going to kill me once she reads this. EPIC PHAIL! Anyways, here's my little Akuroku drabble that was _intentioned_ for August 13. I'm lazy. I'm stupid. I'm stlazy!

I need your feedback on this, guys! SO REVIEW. Or I'll nom your brains. Nom nom nom…


End file.
